Map Info Tutorial
Before anyone start creating map pages on this site, I want everyone to take their time and read this. Guidelines must be followed when creating a page. This guide may be imcomplete for the time being but I want everyone to get the general idea in creating guides. Map Lists Although there is no particular layout for this area. Here are some tips in creating a new map list. #Always use H2 tags if you want to introduce an entity (eg. Ludus Lake in the List of Ossyria maps page) #For subentities, use H3 tags (eg. Ludibrium under Ludus Lake in the List of Ossyria maps page) #Make sure you list the maps using the bullets and add links to them. It' doesnt matter if the link is red (ie. page doesn't exist), it can still be filled in later. #Adding images is optional, but encouraged. Read the "Adding Images" section below Individual Map Guide Everyone must use the following layout when creating an individual map guide. On the very top of the map, insert a minimap image of that map. Note that if you do not possess a map, use this image instead: To get it, find the image in the insert image button by searching for "MS_Minimap_Nominimap" Map Information Map Size: *Map Height: ** (Height of the map. You dont have to be accurate in measurements. Just a simple Small/Medium/Large would do) *Map Width: ** (Width of the map. You dont have to be accurate in measurements. Just a simple Small/Medium/Large would do) *Population: ** State the level of monster spawn in the map ranging from Low to High. Again, don't need to be too accurate here. Just roughly estimate the number of mobs. Very Low: Less than 5 monsters in a map Low: Around 5-8 monsters in a map Low-Medium: Around 8-12 monsters in a map Medium: Around 12-15 monsters in a map Medium-High: Around 15-20 monsters in a map High: Around 20-25 monsters in a map Very High: more than 25 monsters in a map Measuring the spawn is entirely optional, if you can't do it, leave it there so others can fix it. '' Map Details: *Nearest Town (This is essential as this tells others where the player would warp if a Nearest Town scroll was used or the player dies) *Environmental Hazards (State the environmental hazards in this map eg. Thorns, steam, ground moles etc) *Additional Info ''(Entirely optional. State any additional info about this map but do not post your comments in here. This is not needed for every map but put it there if there's something unique about this map) Monsters Note that the table is 600 pixels wide. '' Adjacent Maps ''Like the monsters table, this is 600 pixels wide. NPC Note that this is optional since not all maps contain NPCs '' Additional Images This is entirely optional but recommended. Add images of screenshots of that map here. Comments *(If you wish to post a comment about this map, post down here and make sure it doesn't contain anything offtopic or flaming. Also don't forget to sign your name once you're done) (Add a back link here. Basically a back link takes the user back to the list of maps. Just add a link to the list of maps in a certain region/continent) Adding Images Before you add an image, check that the image you wish to add in already exists on this site before adding in. To add an image, look on the left side of the screen and there would be an "Add image" link below the Community drop down box on the right. When adding an image, make sure your image name is properly named under these guidelines. (for example, you wish to upload an image of a Slime, your name must be "MS_Monster_Slime". For NPCs, the name must be "MS_NPC_***" where the *** is the name of the NPC. Minimap image names should be "MS_Minimap_***" ). All map names must be in this format. '''Monsters' MS_Monster_**** NPCs MS_NPC_**** Minimaps MS_Minimap_**** Screenshots MS_Screen_**** where the "****" is the name of the image. If you wish to upload a personal image by all means go ahead, but make sure you add your username in front of the image like this example: "JezzaRules_Charmander" Don't worry too much about the description. I couldn't care less about it. And of course, do not upload anything inappropriate onto this site.